


Maybe Someday

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, unnamed nephew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: After the funeral, Donna spends time with Harvey's niblings.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Maybe Someday

It was almost 4 by the time the house began to empty of friends and relatives. Louis and Samantha had long since claimed they needed to be back in New York, Marcus and Harvey were off having a beer with Mike, and Donna found herself sitting on the couch sandwiched between two children with a photo album spread on her knees.

“This is when I was two,” said Hailey. “Jack wasn’t born yet. Harvey took me to the fair and won me a sparkly unicorn. Maybe you can see it if you come to our house.”

“You still have it? Wow, it must be special.” Donna trailed a hand down the page, fingering the outline of a younger Harvey with a toddler on his hip and a broad grin on his face.

Hailey shrugged. “It’s from Harvey.” She flipped the page.

Jack pointed to a picture. “This is when I was born. There’s Mom and Dad and me and Hailey. Grandma came to the hospital with Grandpa Bobby, but Harvey came when we got home.”

She grinned. “You have a pretty good memory for someone who was just a baby then.”

“Oh I don’t remember, Grandma used to tell me the story.” He paused, considering her for a minute. “Are you our new aunt?”

“ _Jack_ ,” hissed Hailey from her other side. “You can’t _ask_ that.”

“Why not?” he frowned. “She’s Harvey’s girlfriend, that makes her-“

“That makes her _Harvey’s girlfriend_ ,” his sister ground out. “Sorry, Donna, he’s such a _boy._ ”

“I am _not_ ,” he protested. “What’s that even _mean_ , anyway?”

Donna had the distinct feeling of being stuck between Louis and Harvey, and that she could deal with.

“Okay, guys, that’s enough,” she put both hands down on the open album. “I am Harvey’s- _girlfriend_ ,” she paused to savour the feel of the word in her mouth. “Which I guess kind of does make me your aunt. If you want me to be.”

Jack smirked triumphantly. “I _told_ you.”

Hailey looked at her with all the wide-eyed wonder an almost-twelve-year-old could muster. “Really?” she breathed.

“Really.”

“Does that mean I can come visit you in New York? And you can teach me how to do makeup?”

“Ah,” said Donna, seeing where this was going. “We’ll have to talk to your parents about that. But maybe someday, sure.”

“That means ‘no’”, Jack told his sister.

Donna laughed. “No, it means maybe.”

“Does that mean I can come, too?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” she said with a smile. “We’ll have to see. Why don’t we put these away and go see what your dad is up to?”

They met Marcus and Harvey coming in the back door, ties loosened and jackets off.

Harvey’s hand snaked around her waist. “Mike’s on the phone, but he said he’d come back in to say goodbye before he left for the city.”

“Oh good,” she sighed. “I was afraid I’d missed him.”

“Only him?”

“You know the answer to that,” she said, and was halfway to a kiss when she heard it-

“Are you guys going to get married?”

The room erupted in sound; Harvey choked, Hailey yelled at her brother, Marcus apologized, and Donna just laughed, head on Harvey’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” she told her nephew as Harvey pulled her closer. “Someday.”


End file.
